2016 FIFA Futsal World Cup
The 2016 FIFA Futsal World Cup will be the 8th edition of the FIFA Futsal World Cup, the quadrennial international futsal championship contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of FIFA. The tournament will be held in Colombia from 10 September to 1 October 2016. Qualification :1.^ 'Teams that will make their debut. Group Stage Group A |goals2=Castrellón De León Mena |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=7,352 |referee=Mohamed Hassan Hassan Ahmed Youssef (Egypt) }} ---- |goals2=Cardinal |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=10,084 |referee=Fernando Gutiérrez Lumbreras (Spain) }} ---- Cardinal Miguel Ângelo |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,774 |referee=Cédric Pelissier (France) }} ---- Angellot |goals2=Anorov Irsaliev Elibaev |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=6,610 |referee=Ondřej Černý (Czech Republic) }} ---- Castrellón Mena |goals2=Angellot Jhonatan Abril C. Reyes |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=9,730 |referee=Saša Tomić (Croatia) }} ---- André Coelho Djô |goals2=Ricardinho |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=2,032 |referee=Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} Group B |goals2=Elashwal Eid Mizo Homos Nader |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=750 |referee=Kamil Çetin (Turkey) }} ---- Sornwichian Chaemcharoen Chudech |goals2=Davydov Eder Lima Madyalan Niyazov Shayakhmetov |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=1,043 |referee=Cristian Espindola (Chile) }} ---- |goals2=Davydov Eder Lima Rômulo Niyazov |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=457 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Jirawat Suphawut Jetsada Kritsada |goals2=Domínguez Baquero Marrero Marino |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=757 |referee=Adalbert Diouf (Senegal) }} ---- |goals2=Eika Jirawat |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=842 |referee=Kamil Çetin (Turkey) }} ---- Chishkala Niyazov Shayakhmetov Lyskov Milovanov Abramovich |goals2=Hernández |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,141 |referee=Khamis Hassan Al Shamsi (United Arab Emirates) }} Group C T. V. Vũ |goals2=Wanderley Patrick |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=1,615 |referee=Bogdan Sorescu (Romania) }} |goals2=Lima Romano C. dos Santos Merlim |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,220 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- |goals2=Fortino Leggiero |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=1,048 |referee=Daniel Rodriguez (Uruguay) }} J. Salas E. Ayala Long Vũ Villalba Rejala Pedrozo |goals2=Văn Vũ |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,193 |referee=Saša Tomić (Croatia) }} ---- Enríquez Mansilla González |goals2=E. Ayala Rejala Pedrozo Morel H. Martínez Franco |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=4,123 |referee=Pascal Lemal (Belgium) }} Murilo |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=1,374 |referee=José Francisco Katemo Katchingavisa (Angola) }} Group D Dino |goals2=Barrientos Cooper G. Giovenali |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenari, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,014 |referee=Carlos Gonzalez (Guatemala) }} Moore Pryce Collins Atcherley |goals2=Rodrigo |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=4,443 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- |goals2=Rodrigo Fernandinho Falcão Bateria Dieguinho Jé Lockhart |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,678 |referee=Marc Birkett (England) }} Collins Harrison Moore Pritchard Campana Kurrant |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=3,464 |referee=Rex Kamusu (Solomon Islands) }} ---- |goals2=Collins Harrison Atcherley Mortlock Reed Cooper |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=876 |referee=Francisco Rivera (Mexico) }} Xuxa Dieguinho Jackson Fernandinho Bateria Ari Falcão |goals2=Mário Magu Dino |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=3,567 |referee=Rex Kamusu (Solomon Islands) }} Group E Bule |goals2=Paniagua Chavés Brenes |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=754 |referee=Elvis Peña (Paraguay) }} |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=1,79 |referee=Chris Colley (Australia) }} ---- |goals2=Douglas Taku Léo |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=903 |referee=Cristian Espindola (Chile) }} Basile Borruto Taborda A. Vaporaki |goals2=Bule Coleman Ragomo |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,111 |referee=Lance Vanhaitsma (United States) }} ---- E. Cubillo |goals2=Basile Wilhelm |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=1,959 |referee=Eduardo Fernandes (Portugal) }} Knaub Douglas Leo Taku Mun Pengrin |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=727 |referee=Tomohiro Kozaki (Japan) }} Group F Gallo Thiago Bolinha |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=1,016 |referee=José Francisco Katemo Katchingavisa (Angola) }} |goals2=Lozano José Ruiz Aicardo Miguelín |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=1,980 |referee=Cesar Malaga (Peru) }} ---- Thiago Bolinha |goals2=Vassoura Fernandão Miguelín |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=1,221 |referee=Alessandro Malfer (Italy) }} Javid Hassanzadeh Tavakoli |goals2=Jouad Adil Habil |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=1,509 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- Gallo |goals2=Esmaeilpour Tavakoli Tayyebi |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín]] |attendance=1,108 |referee=Cesar Malaga (Peru) }} Aicardo Raul Campos |goals2=Adil Habil El Mazray |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,696 |referee=Yuri García (Colombia) }} 'Ranking of third-placed teams Knockout Stage 'Bracket' 'Round of 16' Abramovich Abramov Niiazov Rômulo Milovanov |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance= 643 |referee=Jorge Flores (El Salvador }} ---- Zúñiga Duque Otero |penalties2= E. Ayala J. Salas A. Salas G. Ayala }} ---- Collins Wyss Reed Pritchard |goals2=Tayyebi |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=1,576 |referee=Ondřej Černý (Czech Republic) }} ---- Bebe Nurgozhin Raúl Campos Miguelín |goals2=Yessenamanov Nurgozhin |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=985 |referee=Vahid Arzpeyma Mohammreh (Iran) }} ---- A. Coelho Brito |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=1,072 |referee=Khalid Hnich ( ) }} ---- Garcias Lucuix Cuzzolino |goals2=Falcão Dieguinho |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=866 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kazakhstan) |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties1=Lucuix Cuzzolino Garcias |penalties2= Rodrigo Ari Falcão }} ---- Kritsada Jirawat Jetsada |goals2=Vassoura Fineo Borisov Thiago Bolinha Poletto Huseynli |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=838 |referee=Fernando Gutiérrez (Spain) }} ---- Ercolessi |goals2=Elashwal Essam |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=1,125 |referee=Carlos González (Guatemala) }} 'Quarter-finals' |goals2=Collins Harrison Mortlock Atcherley Moore Campana |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,155 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- Eder Lima Fernandão Gustavo |goals2=Rivillos Miguelín |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=3,009 |referee=Gean Telles (Brazil) }} ---- Stazzone Basile Cuzzolino Battistoni |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=2,414 |referee=Alessandro Malfer (Italy) }} ---- Eduardo |goals2=Djô João Matos Ricardinho |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,974 |referee=Marc Birkett (England) }} 'Semi-finals' Reed Kurrant Pryce |goals2=Lyskov Abramov Shayakhmetov Chishkala |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=3,510 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Stazzone A. Vaporaki Brandi Cuzzolino |goals2=Ré Tiago Brito |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=7,610 |referee=Ondřej Černý (Czech Republic) }} 'Third place match' Lyskov |goals2=Cardinal |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=4,018 |referee=Alessandro Malfer (Italy) |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties1=Eder Lima Shayakhmetov Milovanov Davydov Abramovich Robinho |penalties2= Cardinal Tiago Brito Ricardinho Bruno Coelho André Coelho João Matos }} 'Final' Collins Atcherley Mortlock |goals2=A. Vaporaki Cuzzolino Brandi |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=8,559 |referee=Fernando Gutiérrez Lumbreras (Spain) }} Tournament ranking Awards Top Goalscorers ;20 goals * James Harrison ;12 goals * Andrew Collins * Ricardinho